


Cry.B.Org

by WilliamsonKnox29



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamsonKnox29/pseuds/WilliamsonKnox29
Summary: A mysterious human organization arises to challenge the Crystal Gems for their role as Earth's defenders. (set between the Season 5 finale and the Movie)





	1. Fight at the Museum

** **

**PT I: FIGHT AT THE MUSEUM**

**OPEN ON: BLACKNESS**

PERIDOT  
(snickering)  
He-he-he…alright…now go a little lower…

LAPIS  
(amused)  
Okaay…am I doing it right?

PERIDOT  
Perfect! Just like that. Keep going…almost theeere…

LAPIS  
*giggling* Have you done this before?

PERIDOT  
Of course, I have! I’m the envy of all the Nephrites back on Home-world. *snickers*

LAPIS  
*laughs* Okay, now I’m serious, Peridot…

**SMASH-CUT: OPEN SKY**

[Peridot is riding on Lapis’ back while covering her eyes.]

LAPIS (CONT’D)  
…I need to see where I’m going.

PERIDOT  
Awww, but then it won’t be a surprise—GAAACK!

[A seagull collides with Peri’s face.]

LAPIS  
What was that?

Andy’s plane ZOOM’s past them, almost knocking them out of the sky.

ANDY (O.S)  
WATCH IT, YA BUMS!

LAPIS  
Get your hands off my face! I need to—

BOTH  
—WHOOOAAAHHHWWWOOO—

[They continue to spiral out of control until they crash into the branches of a tree.]

**EXT. EMPIRE CITY, BUSY STREET – DAY**

[Peridot plummets from the tree, landing on the grass median with a grunt. Lapis lands on top of her, bystanders looking on with curiosity. After Peridot surveys her surroundings she quickly hops to her feet with delight, pointing excitedly at the building in front of them.]

PERIDOT  
AHA! We’re here! The Empire City Museum of Art!

[Lapis rises to her feet with a grunt and then looks perplexedly at the building.]

LAPIS  
…You mean…meep-morps?

PERIDOT  
Well…basically. I was just thinking, since the barn’s been destroyed, starting over from scratch has seemed a little…daunting. But maybe all we need is a bit of inspiration!(chortling) I mean…I’ve been curious to see what passes for meep-morps among the humans. Should be good for a laugh if nothing else.

LAPIS  
*chuckles* Okay, sounds fun—

PERIDOT  
—Now don’t get your two-piece in a twist, I was just trying to—  
(double-take)  
…Wait…for once you like one of my ideas to get you out of the house…?

LAPIS  
(confused)  
Well, sure…I—

[Before Lapis can finish, Peridot does a little dance, unable to contain her excitement. She drags Lapis by the hand up the steps to the museum.]

**BEGIN MONTAGE:**

**INT. IMPRESSIONISM GALLERY**

[Peridot leads Lapis through a gallery filled with oil-paintings.]

PERIDOT  
(impatient)  
Come on, we’re bound to find something passable in all this junk!

[Suddenly, Lapis stops at a vivid painting on the wall, Edvard Munch’s, The Scream. We see several shots alternate between the figure in the painting and Lapis’ deadpan expression.]

LAPIS  
… … …It speaks to me…  
**INT. CONTEMPORARY ART EXHIBIT**

LAPIS  
(uncomfortable)  
…What is…this supposed to be…?

[Lapis stands in front of what appears to be a giant gold sculpture depicting a pair of buttocks…]

PERIDOT  
(unamused)  
I guess somebody’s idea of “making a statement” …

LAPIS  
…I think I can hear it…*makes a farting noise*

PERIDOT  
*laughing* Yup! Sounds loud and clear to me!

**INT. HALLS**  
[The next several shots are a slideshow of Lapis and Peridot mimicking the poses of various paintings, including the Mona Lisa, American Gothic, The Creation of Adam, The Last Supper, Arnolfini and his Wife, The Birth of Venus, etc.

Curiously, the subjects in some of these iconic paintings seem to bear an uncanny resemblance to the Crystal Gems.]

**INT. FOUNTAIN PROMENADE**

(Played without sound effects)

[Lapis and Peri walk past what appears to be a golden statue of a man in the great hall of fountains. As their backs are turned, however, the performer covered in gold paint moves to tap Peridot on the shoulder so as to give her a fright…It works all too well…

A screaming Peridot punches the performer in the groin and Lapis grapples him with a hand conjured out of the fountain water. She shakes the poor man like a rag-doll before Peridot realizes their mistake and ushers her away before they both get in trouble.]

**INT. ASSEMBLY HALL**

[Lapis and Peridot walk in to an auction in progress as a painting just sold.]

AUCTIONEER  
—and sold to the gentleman up front for two-hundred and fifty thousand!

[Behind the din of congratulatory applause, Peridot stands dumfounded.]

PERIDOT  
What?! That’s ludicrous! How do they justify peddling off this garbage so exorbitantly?!

[BWOOSH! The painting spontaneously explodes in a ball of flame! Everyone panics and flees the room as they’re showered with debris and the sprinklers activate.]

PERIDOT (CONT’D)  
OHHH! Now I get it! *cackles maniacally*

AUCTIONEER  
(shaking his fist in the air)  
BANKSEEEEEEEYYYYY!!!!

**CUT TO:**

**INT. CUBISM GALLERY – DAY**

[Lapis strolls with Peridot past another gallery, listening to her pontificate on the quality of the art.]

PERIDOT  
You know, I have to admit I was a bit apprehensive to see how our morps would stack up to human art…until I saw that big butt! *laughs* I mean, if that’s their idea of meep-morping I don’t think there’s even a comparison!

[Lapis laughs and smiles knowingly, but her attention begins to drift away from Peridot’s monologue and towards the paintings in the nearby exhibit.]

PERIDOT (CONT’D)  
Although…I have seen some rather, eh…intriguing compositions. A few have even given me some ideas for making new morps! But that begs the question of where we’re going to display them…

[One in particular catches her eye. It is an abstract painting of a woman in blue, comparable to a Picasso. Just as she’s about to take her eyes off it, the figure in the painting seems to…wink at her…]

[Lapis stops dead in her tracks.]

PERIDOT (CONT’D)  
(trailing off)  
I’m sure we can “borrow” plenty of junk to use off Amethyst, but you know how Pearl gets when we start experimenting in Steven’s living room…

[She cautiously approaches the painting, unable to tear her eyes away. The eyes of the painting seem to stare back at her. She bobs her head back and forth, trying to get a better view of it. Its eyes track her every move and then…wink at her again! It’s almost as though it’s teasing her!]

PERIDOT (CONT’D)  
(fading back in)  
Lapis? Are you listening…? Lapis? Lapis?!

LAPIS  
(snapping out of it)  
H-huh?! What?!

PERIDOT  
Is this one “speaking to you” too?  
(looking at the painting)  
Blegh! This has to be the ugliest one yet! Like if you took a cracked Sapphire and threw her in a centrifuge…

[Lapis gives no sign of heed. She just keeps staring wordlessly at the painting.]

PERIDOT (CONT’D)  
(uneasy)  
…Well, unless you’re into that sort of thing, I guess…

[Still no response…]

PERIDOT (CONT’D)  
(frustrated)  
Ugh. In case you ever get interested in staring at real art, you can find me in the next wing over.

[Just as Peridot trudges away, a change begins to come over the painting. A space near the bottom corner turns lime-green, and a few of the figure’s outlines re-arrange themselves into an abstract caricature of Peridot.

The little cartoon Peri stomps around at the bottom of the painting, emitting stylized “YAK YAK YAK, YAK YACK”’s in a parody of her counterpart’s acerbic commentary.]

LAPIS  
(amused)  
*giggles* Is that supposed to be…Peridot?

[In response, the little Peridot’s jagged lips fall off her face and land on the bottom of the frame, leaving her wordlessly pantomiming with rage. Lapis laughs hysterically, but her mirth steadily gives way to shock as she comes to a realization.]

LAPIS  
(horrified)  
Wait…but you’re…? No…no. Not you too!

[The painting blinks at her.]

LAPIS (CONT’D)  
(reassuring)  
Don’t worry. It’s okay, I’m here for you.

[Lapis then manifests a pair of water-wings and hovers off the ground.]

LAPIS (CONT’D)  
I’ll be back…I promise…

[Lapis flies off, the portrait eying her curiously. She frantically searches for Peridot and eventually spots her in the CONTEMPORARY ART EXHIBIT.

She seems busy using her metal powers to clean up a pile of rusted metal cans and debris off the floor.]

PERIDOT  
(muttering to herself)  
Disgraceful…I can’t believe someone would just leave trash lying around here.

[An artist arrives on the scene with a look of horror. Apparently she was unwittingly disposing of one of the exhibits. Before the mortified man can press her, Lapis scoops Peridot up in her arms and carries her away.]

PERIDOT (CONT’D)  
AGH! Lapis?! What are you doing!

LAPIS  
Peridot! You’ve got to come quick! I just found—

PERIDOT  
Put me down! Can’t we discuss this on the ground?!

[Lapis plunks her down near a UTILITY CLOSET before hurriedly explaining herself.]

LAPIS  
That painting I saw…there’s a gem trapped inside it!

PERIDOT  
What! Are you sure?

LAPIS  
I was stuck inside a mirror for THOUSANDS of years, Peridot! I know what I’m talking about.

PERIDOT  
But how has it gone unnoticed, in here of all places?

LAPIS  
I don’t know, but I can imagine how much she must have suffered…  
(turning away, disconsolate)  
…I thought it was bas having to stare at the sky for eons, but having millions of faces gawking back at you, day-in and day-out…? It must have been—  
(resolved)  
—It doesn’t matter, we HAVE to save her—

[Just as Lapis begins to storm off, Peridot grabs her by the arm.]

PERIDOT  
Wait! We have to think this through. I don’t think the humans will understand if we just go ripping their meep-morps off the walls.

[Just then Peridot looks over Lapis’ shoulder and sees the gilded performer and the disgruntled artist entreating a security-guard. Panicking, Peridot yanks Lapis into the nearby **UTILITY CLOSET.** She warily peers through the crack in the door.]

PERIDOT (CONT’D)  
Alright, here’s what we should do. We’ll wait here until the museum closes and sneak out when no one’s around. I can use my metal powers to disable their primitive electronic security systems. We’ll grab the painting and be on our way without anyone noticing.

[Lapis doesn’t look reassured.]

PERIDOT (CONT’D)  
(climbing onto a utility drawer)  
I want to help your friend as much as you do, but we’ve got to be patient.

LAPIS  
*sigh* Alright.

[Lapis climbs up on the utility drawer and sits beside Peridot, waiting as the hours go by and the sun begins to set outside the small window. The lights just begin to dim as Peridot dozes off on Lapis’ shoulder.]

LAPIS  
…Peri…?  
(nudging her)  
Peridot, are you okay?

PERIDOT  
(groggy)  
Huh, what…? Oh, yeah. I was just falling asleep…it’s a human thing I picked up while you were away…to pass the time…nothing much *yawn* better to do…

[Peridot begins to nod off again, Lapis watching her with a contrite expression.]

PERIDOT (CONT’D)  
(sleepily)  
I’m so glad you had fun today…I was worried if I couldn’t make you happy…you’d have no reason to *yawn* stay…and you’d leave again…Please don’t…leave me again… *zzzzzz*

[Peridot finally sinks into sleep, leaving Lapis to ponder her words. Eventually she gets to her feet and walks out the door.]

**CUT TO:**

**INT. FOUNTAIN PROMENADE – NIGHT**

[The great hall of fountains is deserted save for Lapis who meditatively strolls by. She steps up onto the edge of one pool and begins walking on the surface of the water, her reflection rippling. A solemn, yet tranquil tune begins to play as Lapis sings a song of regret.]

_LOOK INTO THE MIRROR_

LAPIS  
I THOUGHT I’D DONE MY SHARE  
OF FACING THE MIRROR

BUT NOW THINGS DON’T LOOK SO PRETTY FROM THE OTHER SIDE

WE DON’T ALWAYS LIKE WHAT WE SEE  
AND ALL I SEE IS ME  
HAVING BECOME EVERYTHING I HATE

[Lapis begins to see images in the water, reminders of her past misdeeds. She sees herself stealing the Earth’s oceans and using them against the Crystal Gems, trapping Jasper under the sea to sadistically torture her…]

IF I’M TO BE TRUE TO MYSELF  
WHICH SELF HAS FINALLY WON?  
THE USER, ABUSER, REPAYING POUND-FOR-POUND?

[…rejecting Peridot’s pleas for redemption, taking the barn and leaving her behind.]

OR THE SWEET GIRL, REDEEMED GIRL, THAT’S ONLY JUST BEGUN?

BUT IT’S NOT SO EASY TO FORGET ALL THE HORRIBLE THINGS I’VE DONE

NOW THAT I LOOK INTO THE MIRROR  
WHAT HAVE I BECOME?  
**INT. UTILITY CLOSET**

[Peridot is roused from sleep by Lapis’ singing. She approaches the door and looks out longingly into the hall of fountains, eventually venturing out to meet Lapis in the reflection pool. Lapis seems startled by her presence at first but listens as she begins to sing.]

PERIDOT  
FOR SO LONG I COULDN’T BEAR  
FACING THE MIRROR

KNOWING THAT I’D SEE THE THINGS  
IN MYSELF I DIDN’T LIKE

BUT THERE’S NO LOOKING AWAY  
NOW THAT I’M HERE TO STAY  
ALONG WITH ALL MY REGRETS

[Peridot sees herself taking part in the monstrous experiments to turn sentient gem shards into forced fusions, holding up a taser-prod to Lapis’ face while interrogating her…]

WILL I KNOW WHO’S STARING BACK AT ME  
WHEN I’VE LEFT IT ALL BEHIND?  
THE TRAITOR, AGITATOR, FLOUNDERING WHEN I’D FOUND

[…trying to trap and destroy the Crystal Gems, almost selling them out to Yellow Diamond]  
THE REBEL, TINY PEBBLE, TO WHOM THEY WERE KIND?

BUT IT’S NOT SO EASY TO FORGET ALL THE HORRIBLE THINGS I’VE DONE

NOW THAT I LOOK INTO THE MIRROR  
WHAT WILL I BECOME?

[Peridot reaches out with her hand, offering to dance. Lapis takes it, letting Peridot take lead. At first, they trip over each other a bit due to the height difference. Lapis giggles at Peridots embarrassment but smiles and conjures her a set of limb enhancers out of water, reminiscent of the one’s Peridot lost so long ago.]

DUET  
BUT NOW THE TIME HAS COME  
FOR US TO FACE THE MIRROR  
TELL ME WHAT YOU SEE IN ME?

THAT MAKES YOU WANT TO STAY  
OUT ON THIS LONELY QUAY?

‘CAUSE IT’S NOT SO EASY TO FORGET  
ALL THE HORRIBLE THINGS WE’VE DONE

BUT NOW THAT WE LOOK INTO THE MIRROR…  
…  
NOW THAT I LOOK INTO YOUR EYES…  
…  
WHAT WILL WE BECOME?

[Holding each other tight, they look deeply into each other’s eyes. Their heads slowly begin to crane together, a small gleam shining in their gems before—

FLUUUUUUSSSSSSSHHHH. The museum night-guard steps out of the nearby restroom. He yawns and stretches out before resuming his rounds.

Lapis clutches Peridot tightly as they hide behind a pillar, sighing with relief as the Guard passes them by. Lapis then gives Peridot an understanding nod before rising into the air. They have work to do.]

**CUT TO:**

**INT. MUSEUM ATRIUM – NIGHT**

[Lapis carries Peridot high into the air. They pass by the security cameras, Peridot placing a hand on each and shorting them out with her metal powers. They float into the next wing, continuing on, but we see a panel in one of the Atrium skylights open from the outside, a zip-line plunging down into the room.

Descending from it are three figures, one female, two males, all athletically built and garbed in black cat-suits and ski-masks. The female taps the voice-comm in her ear when she hits the floor.]

COMMANDO  
(on the comm)  
Nice work on the cameras, Rick.

OPERATIVE (Over Radio)  
That…wasn’t me. Something else is disabling them.

[The two male figures look at each other, confused.]

COMMANDO  
(foreboding)  
…Stay on the line…

[She motions the other two operatives to follow her into the **CUBISM GALLERY.]**

**INT. CUBISM GALLERY**

[Lapis drops Peridot off near the painting and watches as she runs her fingers along the frame.]

PERIDOT  
Hmm…no sensors. Well, all the easier for us.

[The painting eyes her with irritation, but then its gaze shoots over her shoulder in alarm.]

COMMANDO  
Well ain’t this a kick in the pants. We’re getting shown up by a couple of kids…

[Lapis and Peridot flinch as the operatives appear behind them. The two males shepherd them aside, gesturing with the barrels of their P-90’s.]

OPERATIVE  
Stand back.

PERIDOT  
Hey! Who are YOU guys?! WE have first dibs!

COMMANDO  
(dismissive)  
Listen. I don’t know how you kids got in here, but it’s probably past your bedtime…Go home.

[With that, she walks up to the painting and hoists it off the wall.]

LAPIS  
Please! You don’t what you’re taking!

COMMANDO  
(conversational)  
I’ll say. Don’t know why the boss is paying us to hoist this crud when my six-year-old draws him better stuff for free. *shrugs*

[Just as she begins to cart the frame under her arm, a long tendril extends from the surface of the canvas and bats her to the floor. All are shocked except for the commando, wiping the blood away from her lip with a grimace.]

COMMANDO  
(irate)  
So that’s why he wants it.

[The surface of the painting roils and bubbles as a giant amorphous blob of eyes and abstract shapes begins to seep out of the canvas. The gem monster shoots more pseudopods her way, but she leaps to her feet and dodges them with a gymnast’s agility. As she strafes around the creature she draws a Glock from her holster and belts out several rounds, the bullets “thwip-thwip”ing out of her silenced barrel.

One of the operatives joins her in shooting the creature with his silenced P-90, it’s unearthly cries of pain echoing throughout the room. The other motions for Lapis and Peridot to stay back before joining the fusillade.]

OPERATIVE  
Get down!

SECURITY GUARD  
Hey! What’s going o—AHHHH!

[A security guard rushes into the room, only to gape with horror at the scene before him. Before he can react, the operative draws out a set of bolas and tosses them at his feet, subduing him before he can get away. The operative then turns back to his counterpart being swung around the room by one of the tentacles, Wilhelm screaming all the way.

While his back is turned, Lapis slams him on the back of his neck and Peridot punches his groin for good measure. Peri then scuttles over to where the commando is distracted unloading her gun into the gem monster.]  
COMMANDO  
Keep going, just a few more shots and he’s—OWWWW!!

[Peridot grabs onto the commando’s legs and sinks her teeth into her thigh.]

PERIDOT  
Grrrr—leave it alone, you CLODS!!

COMMANDO  
OWWW—LET GO OF ME, YOU LITTLE FREAK!

[While Peridot is grappling the commando, Lapis rises into the air and tries to calm the gem beast.]

LAPIS  
It’s okay, just calm down! We’re not going to let them take you—

[Lapis is right in the way at the wrong moment. One of the operatives tosses a flashbang grenade at the monster, stunning both it and Lapis, sending her plummeting to the floor. Seeing this, Peridot loosens her grip.]

PERIDOT  
LAPIS!

[Sensing her hesitation, the commando shakes Peridot off her leg and resumes shooting. Her head spinning, the little green gem crawls over to where Lapis lay sprawled out on the tile.]

LAPIS  
(weak)  
P-Peri…we’ve got to do something…ugh

PERIDOT  
(desperate)  
Come on, Lapis. We can do this…  
(extending her hand with determination)  
Let’s show these clods what we’re made of…

[With a look of excitement, Lapis takes her hand. Their bodies begin to glow and hum with an ethereal energy …

The commando’s gun finally runs out of ammo. She ejects the spent clip, moving to reload when she notices the spent clip hovering in midair. The P-90’s of the other operatives are wrenched out of their hands by an invisible force and crushed like tin-cans. Then they are suddenly yanked off their feet by their own dog-tags, being dragged together in a heap at the center of the gallery.

A large shadow looms over them as they rub their concussed heads…]

LAPIDOT  
(ominously)  
Leave now…and never come back…

[Eye’s wide with fear, the operatives scramble to their feet and bolt out the door, followed closely by the commando.

Sighing with relief, Lapidot turns to regard the gem creature. It looks at her with fear in its eyes.]

[Concept Art by Spinelstar]

LAPIDOT  
It’s okay. You’re free now—

[To her surprise, the creature rushes back to the portrait, congealing on its surface once again.]

LAPIDOT (CONT’D)  
What?

[Confused, she strides over and picks up the painting in her hands.]

LAPIDOT (CONT’D)  
I don’t understand. Why would you want to go back to being trapped in that—wait…

[The surface of the painting begins to change once again, this time being entirely filled with a view of the gallery from its perspective. It displays images of little children laughing and cooing at images of little animals dancing on the bottom of the frame. Then a young man with a bouquet of roses waiting for a date that never came, but then marveling at the image of a Rose forming in the painting before him. Then an old couple looking with fondness at the painting making an image of a sunset as it appears to be storming outside the museum.]

LAPIDOT  
I…I think I get it now. It was like you had company all those years up on that wall…You enjoyed making people happy, and that made you happy.

This isn’t your prison. It’s your home.

[The painting’s “face” reappears and winks at them once again.]

LAPIDOT (CONT’D)  
(fondly)  
We understand completely…

[Lapidot replaces the painting back on the wall, giving a wink of her own in response. Then the room begins to fill with a white light and ethereal hum as she begins to un-fuse.]

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. EMPIRE CITY ART MUSEUM ENTRANCE – NIGHT**

[Lapis and Peridot walk through the doors and out into the night air, deep in discussion.]

PERIDOT  
Are you sure it’s a good idea for us to be leaving a corrupted gem out in the open like that?

LAPIS  
As long as it’s not hurting anyone, I don’t see why not.

PERIDOT  
But what if those goons come back for it?

LAPIS  
(confident)  
Oh, I don’t think they’re coming back any time soon.  
PERIDOT  
HA! Well, maybe you’re right.

LAPIS  
We’d better head home before were missed.

[Peridot clambers onto Lapis’ back as she spreads her wings and takes off into the night sky.]

PERIDOT  
Agreed!  
(excited)  
Oh, I’ve got so many ideas for morps now! We should really do this again sometime!

LAPIS  
Maybe sans the shootout next time?

PERIDOT  
Are you kidding?! That’s the part that inspired me the most!

[They fade away into the night.]

**CROSSFADE TO:**

**INT. CUBISM GALLERY – NIGHT**

[The painting sits contentedly on its wall, gazing out towards the camera. It gives the audience another sly wink as the screen irises out.]  
**EPILOGUE**

**INT. OPERATIVE HELICOPTER FLYING OVER CITY – NIGHT**

[The commando sits on the lip of the helicopters sliding door jamb, her dangling feet grazing the turbulent air stirred up by the chopper blades. She nurses her bruised fore-head with an ice-pack, looking like she’s seen better days. Then a voice issues over the comm.]

CO-PILOT  
The Director’s on the line. He wants a word with you…

COMMANDO  
(muttering to herself)  
*sigh* Let’s get this over-with…  
(shouting back to the co-pilot)  
Patch him through!

[After a bit of static, she begins to hear a voice through the communicator in her ear. It sounds deep and menacing even being only lightly modulated through the comms . Despite his intimidating voice, “the director” seems to take a laid-back tone.]

DIRECTOR  
From what I hear, things went SNAFU down there. What happened?

COMMANDO  
Before I say anything, let me ask—why did you send us in there to steal it when you could have just walked in and bought it at auction…you know…like a NORMAL person?!

DIRECTOR  
I predicted it wouldn’t react kindly to being taken out of its natural habitat. I didn’t want it acting up in front of civilians.

Besides that, you wouldn’t catch me dead dropping 5.8 mil on a Vercentigo. Just as soon let the museum’s insurance foot the tab.

COMMANDO  
(matter-of-factly)  
Well, my boys’ therapy bills ‘ll be none too cheap neither, just a head’s up.

DIRECTOR  
You and your men have seen worse. What got your goat this time?

COMMANDO  
(hesitating)  
The Crystal Gems were there…

DIRECTOR  
What?! All of them?! You were ordered not to engage—!

COMMANDO  
We didn’t know they were there! And it was only two: the little green twerp with a corn-chip for a head and the mopey blue one!

DIRECTOR  
… … … *sigh* We’re not ready…not by a long-shot…

COMMANDO  
…Sir…? I…I’m sorry—

DIRECTOR  
—No…it wasn’t you…

… … …

Report back to base…We have to prepare…

[The helicopter coasts over Empire City’s skyline, returning to its mysterious point of origin.]

**FIN**


	2. Cry.B.Org

Continued from _Fight at the Museum_. The Crystal Gems return from Homeworld to find more gem-monsters crawling out of the wood-work. With them comes a shadowy human organization that has reverse-engineered gem technology and now seeks to challenge the Crystal Gems for the role of being Earth’s defenders!

**OPEN ON:**

**EXT. BEACH CITY – DAY**

[The boardwalk is hopping with both Beach City’s usual denizens alongside the newly healed Gem Monsters and Off-Color’s. Everyone’s enjoying the sand, surf and scenery.]

EXT. CRYSTAL GEM TEMPLE

[The main cast is having a barbeque outside the Crystal Gem temple. They dance, eat, and play volleyball long into the afternoon and then into the night.

As the party winds down, Steven, Greg and Connie are all fast asleep by the smoldering embers of the barbeque pit.]

EXT. LIGHTHOUSE – NIGHT

[Meanwhile, Peridot and Lapis are up at the lighthouse stargazing with the telescope.]

LAPIS

You see that one off to the right? That’s Epsilon Theta. It still has functioning warp-pad centuries after going derelict in Era 1.

PERIDOT

I wondered how you got back to Homeworld so fast. Even still, that’s pretty far!

(impressed)

I had no idea Lazuli’s could pack in so many parsecs!

[The camera slowly pans away to:]

EXT. BOARDWALK

[A black, unmarked van pulls up to the boardwalk and idles, its headlights dimmed. Inside the cabin, a disembodied hand flips a switch on a remote transmitter.]

EXT. OCEAN BOTTOM

[Below the water a few hundred yards off the beach is a metal canister embedded in some seaweed. A light on the container’s surface blinks to life and flashes as it opens wide to reveal its contents.

Inside is a small cluster of gems nestled in a set of brackets. The brackets light up with an electrical spark before the gems start to pulsate with life and assume their form…]

EXT. LIGHTHOUSE

PERIDOT

So you said you saw a nebula shaped like my head—?

[She’s interrupted by the noise of rushing water off in the distance. Peridot aims the telescope at the ocean and sees it: a gigantic gem monster, nearly as large as the temple itself. It’s a [bipedal](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/the-american-godzilla/images/2/2c/02crex1.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20130429150128) mass of [teeth, claws and tendrils](https://i.redd.it/0mutr4lg2ya11.jpg), bellowing with might.]

PERIDOT

(still looking through the eyepiece)

INCOMING!!!

EXT. BEACH

[Steven and Co. jolt awake at the sound of the monstrous rapport.]

STEVEN

(incredulous)

HOLY—! That has to be the BIGGEST gem monster I’ve ever **SEEN**!

[The Crystal Gems burst out of Steven’s beach house, equally taken aback.]

AMETHYST

Aw, man! I thought we were done! Now we’ve got to poof THIS thing!

GARNET

It looks like we still have work to do, then. Crystal Gems, move out!

[At her command, they charge forward, followed by Lapis and Peridot from the air. Pearl hitches a ride on Peridot’s flying metal disk, while Lapis hoists Garnet into the sky. Steven and Connie leap onto Lion’s back as he runs across the water, Amethyst lashing her whip onto his tail and riding him out on a surfboard.

Meanwhile, the monster lumbers menacingly toward the shore. Seeing their approach, it unhinges its mouth(s?) and belches a column of flame at them. Thinking quick, Lapis dives down and creates a wave to shield them from the blast.

Amethyst rides the wave onto the creature’s back and begins scourging its thick hide with her whip. As soon as she does, a forest of grabbing hands and pseudopods sprout from the monster’s back and begin grappling her. As she cartwheels away, Garnet drops from the sky and slams into the monster’s face. Lapis, Peridot and Pearl circle around, distracting the creature’s many arms and tendrils.

The residents of Beach City, awakened by the tumult, are all gathered on the board-walk. They watch in awe as the Crystal Gems battle this Titan. The Healed Gems and Off-Colors, seeing their fellows locked in battle, storm into the shallows to join them.

Leading the charge is Stevonnie astride Lion. They all storm the creature’s towering legs, cutting deep swathes into its skin. It bellows in pain, responding by dipping its tentacles into the water and unleashing rivulets of electricity to shock its attackers.

A shower of stunned and poofed gems then rains down into the ocean, followed soon by Lion and Stevonnie after they succumb to its counterattack.

Garnet’s gauntlets are currently clenched around the fangs of its gaping maw, just barely holding it back from swallowing her whole.]

GARNET

*Grunting* IT’S TOO STRONG. QUICKLY, WE MUST FORM OBSIDIAN!!!

[The remaining gems are sequentially plucked from or knocked out of the sky by the creature’s tendrils. Clearly it’s too late for that. She has no choice.

With one final heave, Garnet leaps directly into the monster’s cavernous gullet. For a moment, all is still but for the gasps and weeping of the shocked Beach City dwellers.

Then, the monster’s skin begins to quiver like jelly. It’s tremors grow ever more spasmodic until finally Garnet bursts out of its back, leaving a gaping hole. It howls with pain staggering onto shore where it braces against the temple, clutching its abdomen. Garnet smiles as she bobs in the water below. It quickly fades, however, when she sees the wound quickly knit itself back together, the monster rearing back to its full height.

The look on her face says it all. They’re janked…The monster lumbers back towards the water to finish the job when suddenly it’s hideous form is bathed in light. From out of the night sky appears a swarm of helicopters training their search-lights on the beast. Their bay doors slide back, revealing retinues of troopers each armed with what appear to be destabilizer rods converted into rifle looking weapons.

[Art by Williamson Knox (yours truly)]

Without pause they unleash a hailstorm of energy beams. The monster reels back with pain, flailing blindly against the onslaught. Some of its tentacles find their mark and send a few helicopters careening to the ground. It does little to abate the tide of fire and it eventually drops to its knees, succumbing. The monster’s form flickers with static and wobbles violently until finally dissipating in a mushroom cloud of smoke.

Finally all is quiet…besides for soldiers crawling from the smoking wreckage on the beach. The citizens of Beach City spill onto the shoreline to cheer their rescuers. Meanwhile, the remaining Crystal Gems limp out of the ocean, watching dejectedly as these newcomers bask in all the glory.

Noticing something, Garnet strides over to a crater in the sand where several gems sparkle through the surface.]

GARNET

It was a fusion?

PEARL

(appearing behind her)

But how is that possible? Corrupted gems can’t fuse of their own volition!

[They’re interrupted as several of the troopers approach the poofed gems in the sand, toting glass containment canisters. Seeing Garnet and Pearl, they pause warily, clutching their weapons. They are then approached from behind by another figure…]

THE DIRECTOR

At ease, gentlemen. We’re on the same team here.

[The troopers part aside as a tall, menacing looking man enters their midst. Despite his gargantuan build, he’s garbed in rather casual business attire and moves with an air of relaxed dignity. He makes a gracious gesture, allowing Pearl to collect the gems and bubble each away into the temple.]

THE DIRECTOR

The Crystal Gems, I presume…? Nice outfits…

(offering his hand to Garnet)

I wish we could have met under better circumstances.

[Garnet merely crosses her arms with reservation and stares at the stranger with suspicion. Peridot and Lapis especially seem wary of him. Trying to defuse the tension, Stevonnie steps forward and politely accepts the handshake.]

STEVONNIE

Well, we’re stoked for the assist, Mr.—uhhhh—?

[As if by reflex, the man produces a business card out of his pocket and hands it to Stevonnie.

Gil Enkidu,

Director and CEO

CRY.B.ORG ]

STEVONNIE

(sounding out the title)

Cry—borg?

THE DIRECTOR

Cryomorphic-Being-research-Organization. We are a foundation dedicated to researching and understanding your species.

STEVONNIE

Really…? That’s…great!

(perplexed)

But if you really wanted to know more about gems, all you had to do was ask!

[Despite Stevonnie’s exuberance, Garnet and Pearl look less than enthused by the prospect.]

STEVONNIE (CONT’D)

I’m Stevonnie. This is Garnet, Amethyst—

THE DIRECTOR

—Pearl, Peridot, and Lapis Lazuli—yes we have dossiers on each of you…We thought it best to learn what we could from a distance…

AMETHYST

(awkward)

Well…*laughs*…you sure got up-close-and-personal tonight!

GARNET

(throwing shade)

And pretty quickly too…

THE DIRECTOR

(turning to the wreckage)

We pride ourselves on organizational efficiency…Not as fun as…

(throwing shade of his own)

…**beachside barbeques**…but I’m sure you’ve seen its merits by now.

[Stevonnie looks a bit dismayed at the growing tension. A woman[[1]](https://optimusprimereviewshome.wordpress.com/2019/04/26/cryborg-steven-universe-fan-script/?theme_preview=true&iframe=true&frame-nonce=e4852cbc5e&calypso_token=c180574c-9249-4931-bdf3-af21b9503be8#_ftn1) appears next to the man, handing him what appears to be a data-readout device displaying a radar ping overlaid on maps of the Delmarva coast.]

THE DIRECTOR (CONT’D)

We’ve made recent breakthroughs with a remote sensing technology that can detect the presence of gem life-forms. We thought it was a glitch having picked up such a large signal so close, but I can be cautious to a fault at times…

[As he’s speaking, Pearl leans in closer to examine the data-pad.]

PEARL

(incredulous)

That’s—*stammering* remarkable! How on Earth did you humans conceive of such technology?!

THE DIRECTOR

(knowing smile)

…Trade secret…

[Pearl sputters a bit at his reproof. The Director merely smiles and withdraws a cigar from his breast-pocket, lighting it over some of the flaming wreckage and taking a long draw of it before turning back to his audience.]

THE DIRECTOR (CONT’D)

Suffice it to say, we’ve been formulating new solutions to the threat these gem-monsters face to humanity. In short, we’ll be working very…**closely** together in the future…

[[At that, one of the helicopters descends next to the Director, billowing the smoke all around his face. He tosses the cigar and quickly boards the vehicle with his lieutenant.]

THE DIRECTOR (CONT’D)

(shouting over the helicopter blades)

WE’LL KEEP IN TOUCH…

[With that, the helicopter ascends to the sky and the remaining troopers begin clearing out. The Crystal Gems watch them leave with a strange sense of foreboding.]

**CUT TO:**

**ESTABLISHING SHOT:**

**EXT. CRYSTAL GEM TEMPLE – DAY**

INT. STEVEN’S BEACH HOUSE

[The Crystal Gems are all gathered in Steven’s room. Connie anxiously types away at her laptop while Pearl paces across the floor. Garnet stares pensively out the window while Lapis and Peri are perched on the loft above.]

CONNIE

Well, he wasn’t kidding when he said he was interested in gems.

[Connie tilts her screen to show the other gems.]

CONNIE (CONT’D)

(incredulous)

He has an almost complete monopoly on Gem-related dig-sites and artefacts!

PEARL

(incensed)

Ugh, to think! Humans have been digging around in Gem ruins all this time despite my repeated warnings!

AMETHYST

(playfully)

Aw, cut ’em some slack, P. Even **we** barely listen to you half the time!

STEVEN

I don’t understand. So a human wants to learn more about gems. Isn’t that a good thing?

(ecstatic)

I mean, it’s incredible! This whole time we were right here! We could have just talked!

PEARL

(kneeling down)

That’s what has us worried. We’ve never crossed paths with this man before on any of our missions! For someone so…**_invested_** in us to have covered his tracks so well? He has to be hiding something.

[Garnet pipes up for the first time, all along having looked out on the ocean, lost in thought.]

GARNET

(absently)

There’s something familiar about him too…something troubling…

[Steven pauses, a bit crestfallen.]

LAPIS

They’re right, Steven. We didn’t say anything while he was there, but—

PERIDOT

(rabid)

THE CLOD’S A DIRTY PLAGIARIST! *huff-huff*

LAPIS

Those men were the same goons we saw at the Museum in Empire City. They were trying to steal a painting with a gem mutant trapped inside!

PERIDOT

(getting in Steven’s face)

And did you see the weapons they were using?! Look familiar?! And he’s all—

(mockingly)

“oH, iT’S A tRaDe sEcREt” *Grr* He’s obviously just ripping off our tech! He’s bad news, Steven!

STEVEN

(resigned)

*sigh* Alright, I get it…

[Now dejected, he paces over to the couch and plops down with the weight of his worries.]

STEVEN (CONT’D)

It’s just…you do so much for Earth. You’re willing to give your lives to protect it, but everyone just takes you for granted!

Now someone wants to help out and we’re pushing him away?

CONNIE

I’ve wondered about that too! You gems have to be the eighth wonder of the world! The scientific finds of the century! You’d think more people would’ve taken notice.

[At this, Pearl blushes profusely, her eyes all watery.]

PEARL

Oh, Connie…! *sniff*. That’s so **sweet** of you to say.

GARNET

That was for a reason, Connie…

[Garnet finally turns away from her introspection.]

GARNET (CONT’D)

After the war, we thought it would be simpler if humanity didn’t know the whole story…They could live their lives without fear or…

(looking up at Rose’s portrait)

…regret…

[She looks away and ponders some more.]

GARNET (CONT’D)

But perhaps that was arrogant of us. We must simply accept that humanity is coming into its own…

(grinning)

…and that we have some competition.

**BEGIN MONTAGE**

**INT. STEVEN’S ROOM – MORNING**

[Garnet emerges from the temple door with the other CG’s as an adrenaline pumping tune plays in the background. Her visor gleams with light, heralding her vision.

Roused from sleep, Steven tumbles out of bed and clumsily dresses himself. Lapis and Peridot rise off the couch just as gracefully and stumble for the warp-pad. They all warp away, arriving at:]

**EXT. MASK ISLAND – MORNING**

[They emerge from the hum of the warp-pad and arrive on the island beach to see, to their surprise, Cryborg troopers already locked in combat with a squid-like gem monster.

The creature has several troopers coiled in its tentacles as the Commando takes a running pole-vault with a destabilizer staff. Flying through the air, she lands on the squid’s head, sinking the staff deep into its flesh and poofing it outright.

The Commando emerges from the cloud of dust, tossing the disembodied gem in her palm with a self-satisfied look. She walks over and deposits it in Garnet’s hand, smirking at their surprised expressions. She then rejoins her squad, being bemusedly showered with thanks by the Watermelon-islanders.]

**EXT. LARS’ BAKERY – MIDDAY**

[Somewhat crestfallen, Steven saunters over to Lar’s bakery for a pick-me-up. As he walks into the store, he’s surprised to find the Director sampling pastries at the counter. Lars and his parents watch with satisfaction as he eagerly tears through a Danish.]

THE DIRECTOR

(mouth half-full)

Mmmm! Superb…! Not to discount your creative abilities, but surely a man of your talents is destined for more than baking…

[Steven can’t mask his surprise as well as Ronaldo conceals his handicam beneath his press jacket, trying to furtively record the Director while chewing on a bagel.]

THE DIRECTOR (CONT’D)

(wiping crumbs from his beard)

I’d like to talk with your son about his future…

**INT. STEVEN’S ROOM – EARLY MORNING**

[Garnet and the CG’s emerge from the temple once again. This time, Steven whips off the covers already fully dressed and with his game-face on. They warp away to:]

**EXT. STRAWBERRY BATTLEFIELD**

[They emerge from the warp-pad to find a gigantic weevil-type gem-monster feasting on strawberries, this time without Cryborg in sight. They spring into action, assaulting it in a flurry of blows.

Each attack only seems to be deflected by its thick carapace and rebuffed with sharp pincers. As they struggle to bring it down, the Commando leaps into the fray as if out of nowhere. She rolls underneath the weevil’s shell and draws out her collapsed destabilizer rod. She aligns it with the ground and extends it, tipping the beetle over onto its back.

A helicopter carrying Cryborg troopers appears overhead, its passengers firing into the monster’s exposed belly. From the cloud of dust tumbles the disembodied gem, rolling into Garnet’s hand and reflecting her exasperated expression.]

**EXT. BEACH CITY – DAY**

[Steven walks along the board-walk with Connie, relaying the story when they happen upon a congregation of excited Beach-city dwellers. They’re gathered around a podium with the Director giving an oration, Mayor Nanefua standing graciously by his side.

Draped all across the stage are banners emblazoned with the Cryborg insignia along with a teleprompter displaying a presentation of schedules for patrol routes through beach city.]

THE DIRECTOR

We’re done sitting on our thumbs while our futures are decided by space-aliens. Cryborg fights for a future where humanity stands on its own…

[The crowd cheers with praise, Kofi Pizza especially nodding with firm approval. Steven and Connie look troubled, however. Ex-mayor Dewey looks almost deathly pale watching the Director give his speech. Meanwhile, Ronaldo climbs out on a nearby tree-limb with surveillance equipment slung over his shoulder. The limb gives way and he crashes to the ground with an oomph!]

**INT. STEVEN’S ROOM – NIGHT**

[The CG’s are all arrayed out in Steven’s living-room, talking strategy almost like it’s a war-room. Even Bismuth and Jasper are there for back-up, the latter gem hanging about with a disinterested expression. Pearl is walking them through the game-plan when Garnet interrupts her, her visor flashing.

They all crowd onto the warp-pad, a tight squeeze. Jasper and Bismuth jostle each other uncomfortably as they warp away to:]

**EXT. BETA KINDERGARDEN – DUSK**

[This time, the gems encounter a giant monster resembling a cross between a pangolin and a hell-hound. They fight in close quarters, all the closer as the creature rolls down the channels like a giant pinwheel, forcing them to the sides.

As they’re fighting, Bismuth and Jasper end up jammed in a tight canyon, jostling for the right-of-way and arguing amongst themselves until they’re plowed underneath the cartwheeling creature. Before the monster can escape, it encounters a web of disruptor beams advancing along the canyon.

Both the gems and the monster rush for the center of the canyon nexus as several walls of beams trap them all in the center. An overhead shot reveals Cryborg troopers had set up the web over the canyons in advance and now circle around the basin to unload volleys of disruptor beams into the monster.

Once again, the monster explodes into a cloud of dust and Garnet sheepishly retrieves the gem.]

**EXT. STEVEN’S BEACH HOUSE – MORNING**

[Steven walks out his front door in his pajamas, yawning away his drowsiness. He then witnesses Jamie lugging a heavy metal cannister to his mailbox. After signing for it, he opens the lid to discover a disembodied gem inside, a note attached.

“From Cry.B.Org, with love”. Steven makes a face that says, “alright, now they’re just doing it on purpose”.]

**EXT. BEACH CITY SHORELINE – DAY**

[Irked, Steven trudges down the beach, observing how much Beach City has changed. A few pairs of Cryborg troopers can be seen patrolling the boardwalk or just strolling by and sampling local food.

A commotion is heard from further down the beach; a gem-monster kicking up sand in the distance, commingled with panicked Beach-city citizens. The troopers leap into action straight away, and by the time the CG’s arrive on the scene they are greeted by the familiar sight of a cloud of glimmering dust.

Out of it steps the Commando, another smug look on her face. She flips the gem over into Garnet’s palm like a coin. Garnet clenches her fist around it in frustration.]

**END MONTAGE:**

**EXT. STEVEN’S BEACH-HOUSE – DAY**

[Steven and the CG’s file up the steps to the beach-house, their footsteps heavy with the weight of defeat. The last one in is Garnet who slams the screen-door shut behind her and starts anxiously pacing across the room.]

GARNET

(frustrated)

I don’t understand it. They’re always one step ahead of us. Not even their scanners should be able to best my future vision!

AMETHYST

(plopping down on a couch)

Ugh, just admit it, Garnet. We got hosed out there. We don’t like it any more than you.

PERIDOT

(petulant)

*Grr* I can’t believe we’re losing to **humans**! And they’re rubbing it in too—

CONNIE

(taken aback)

…What about them being **humans** makes it worse?

PERIDOT

—Uh—n—nothing! Just that they wouldn’t be beating us without having reverse-engineered our technology…

(contemplating)

So…technically does it even count as losing?!

PEARL

Now, everyone! This isn’t a contest. It’s not about winning or losing but fulfilling our sworn duty to protect the earth…

(uncomfortable)

…This is just a…**wake-up** **call** to tell us we’ve grown complacent over the centuries—

(determined)

—but if we just train harder and fight smarter we’ll show everyone that we’re still—

LAPIS

Complacent? Speak for yourselves! Some of us weren’t always around as you might recall…

PEARL

Oh, Lapis! I didn’t mean—*sigh*

(irritated)

I thought we were **over** this.

ALL

(arguing over each other)

> LAPIS
> 
> Well maybe **you** can flip a switch and not feel anything, but some of us are a little more complicated than that!
> 
> PEARL
> 
> Well, pardon **me** for trying to buoy the team’s morale. I’m just saying we need to be on the same page here!
> 
> PERIDOT
> 
> Lay off her, Pearl! She’s been through worse than you before she even became a Crystal Gem!
> 
> And pardon **me** for having some pride in our species’ technological prowess only to see it spat on by some organic up-starts!
> 
> CONNIE
> 
> You know, you gems can be really arrogant sometimes! What, did my ‘eighth wonder of the world’ line go to your heads or something?!
> 
> PEARL
> 
> Oh, so now it’s a contest to see who’s the bigger victim?! Well, come on, let’s compare notches! You’d be surprised what Pearls can go through!
> 
> LAPIS
> 
> I’ve **seen** what it’s like inside your head! I never thought I’d miss staring into space!
> 
> AMETHYST
> 
> Come on guys, we already look like chumps. Let’s not look like…even **bigger** chumps by fighting!

STEVEN

GUY’S STOP! This is what they want!

[Steven’s pleas fall on deaf ears. He looks over at Garnet for help, but she’s far too absorbed in her own thoughts, still pacing around the warp-pad. With an exasperated sigh he walks out the door.]

**EXT. BROODING HILL – LATE AFTERNOON**

[Steven climbs up the side of the grassy hill, hoping to find a place to clear his head. To his annoyance he finds someone already perched on the edge.]

THE DIRECTOR

(admiring the view)

*deep inhale**sigh* Like watching a well-oiled machine, isn’t it? Brings a tear to the eye…

[Still peeved by his presence, Steven doesn’t answer for a while.]

STEVEN

…Look…Mr., uh—

THE DIRECTOR

(casually)

Please, call me Gil.

STEVEN

Gil…I’m glad you’re so dedicated to protecting earth, but…I’m sensing a lot of tension between you and the gems…I’m just trying to understand where it’s coming from.

THE DIRECTOR

(self-conscious)

*sigh* I suppose that’s only fair.

[He takes a moment or two to compose himself before continuing.]

THE DIRECTOR (CONT’D)

Let’s say you we’re…a parent raising a child…It would be your duty to protect and teach it, but only until the day it could live without you…I suppose that can be a difficult concept for ageless beings to grasp…

[Steven pauses, clearly relating to the sentiment.]

THE DIRECTOR (CONT’D)

(emphatic)

Humanity has spent most of its existence under the Crystal Gem’s protection. I guess we’re so used to it, no one bats an eye when space invaders come to breathe down our necks! I’m just trying to prove we’re not **all** asleep…

*sigh* To be honest I was terrified we wouldn’t measure up. But now, seeing my boys out there…well, maybe we’re finally ready for whatever Homeworld has to throw at us next.

[At this, Steven pricks up.]

STEVEN

That’s right! I almost forgot to tell you. You wouldn’t believe what’s happened!

THE DIRECTOR

I know. The Diamonds’ attack…

(bashfully rubbing his neck)

Before I got…sucked into all this, I meant to ask. We entered a surveillance blackout when they landed…

(tentative)

But the sun’s still shining…and we’re all still alive, so I assume things went well?

STEVEN

(excited)

Better than you can imagine! We’ve got nothing to worry about now!

THE DIRECTOR

(overcome with relief)

That’s…*choking up*

STEVEN

I know. It’s a lot to take in. I don’t even know where to start explaining!

THE DIRECTOR

(recovering his aplomb)

Y-you know what? You’ve got my number. We’ll do lunch. I want all the details.

STEVEN

Tomorrow at Fish-Stew Pizza?

THE DIRECTOR

Sounds like a plan.

[With that, he salutes farewell and strides away, Steven departing shortly after. The Director can then be seen boarding a Cryborg van parked at the base of the hill. Several other soldiers are busy packing up some heavy surveillance equipment into crates and loading them into the van.

Not far off is a copse of trees where a faint rustle of vegetation can be heard. The source of the disturbance is Garnet, watching them intently. When their backs are turned she slinks over and hides behind a pile of crates and boxes. It’s barely big enough to hide her tall form. Just as a trooper begins to look back in her direction, she un-fuses into Ruby and Sapphire.]

RUBY

(hushed voice)

_What are we doing?!_

SAPPHIRE

_Investigating_…

RUBY

_Without backup?_

SAPPHIRE

(peering around the corner)

_Unnecessary. And besides, I don’t want to put the rest of the team in a compromising position. They’ve endured enough aggravation already._

RUBY

(suspicious)

This wouldn’t have anything to do with them beating your future vision, would it?

[A small patch of frost grows around Sapphire’s palms where she’s gripping a crate. Otherwise she gives no reaction.]

SAPPHIRE

…Perhaps…but that doesn’t change the fact there’s something dubious going on here…

[They both duck as a crate is suddenly removed from the stack they were hiding behind. Luckily the trooper wasn’t paying attention. Sapphire then spots a loose trunk and motions for her and Ruby to climb inside. A few moments after doing so, they feel the trunk being lifted and placed inside the idling van which takes off shortly after.]

RUBY

What if we’re caught?

SAPPHIRE

(trying to sound confident)

I’ve foreseen such outcomes, in which case I have a plan.

RUBY

(smiling fondly)

*sigh* I guess I should know you by now.

SAPPHIRE

(blushing)

You’re so cute when you worry.

[They bump around inside the back of the van for what feels like hours. Finally, the van arrives outside a **COMPOUND**, Empire City’s skyline just visible over the dusky horizon. The troopers unload the trunk into a dark store-room, where Ruby and Sapphire eventually emerge.

They ease open the door and slink through the dimly lit industrial corridors, ducking the occasional guard.

They pause at the threshold of a door spilling light into the causeway, the shadow of a man bustling from within. Peering inside, Sapphire sees the Director leaning over a sink in a WASHROOM, lathering up for a shave. She takes Ruby’s hand and quickly rushes past the doorway just as he begins to drag the razor across his cheek.]

THE DIRECTOR

Huh?—AGH!

[He quickly grabs a tissue and begins to dab away at his cut, some blood spilling into the sink. It’s oily and of an unusual shade, almost seeming to…**glimmer** in the light of the vanity. He lifts the tap and rinses the blood down the drain, spiraling down in a shimmering whirl.]

**INT. HOLDING AREA**

[The corridors begin widening and tapering out into a mezzanine area. Ruby and Sapphire re-fuse into Garnet who looks out over the railing, gasping at what she sees.

In the lower floors she observes a menagerie of cages and vivarium-like structures, their walls composed of humming yellow destabilizer energy[[2]](https://optimusprimereviewshome.wordpress.com/2019/04/26/cryborg-steven-universe-fan-script/?theme_preview=true&iframe=true&frame-nonce=e4852cbc5e&calypso_token=c180574c-9249-4931-bdf3-af21b9503be8#_ftn2). Held within are dozens of gem-monsters of all shapes and sizes. Numerous troopers and personnel wearing lab-coats can be seen navigating this maze of prison cells, some ferrying cages between holding areas.

She sees the walls of a few cages begin to constrict around their occupants. The monsters inside then panic and shriek as the walls of their enclosures press in and poof them, their gems falling to the floors of the cages. Researchers then retrieve these gems and deposit them in a nearby vault, filled to the brim with gem artefacts and relics.

She’s appalled by what she sees.]

GARNET

So…this is where they’ve been…all the ones we thought we couldn’t find…

[As if on cue, the Director emerges from the adjacent corridor, donning a tank-top and a towel over his neck from his unfinished shave. ]

GARNET (CONT’D)

(turning to face him)

No wonder my future vision couldn’t see them! They weren’t random attacks, were they? You’ve been staging them! Why?!

THE DIRECTOR

Field tests for my troops…and proof-of-concept for what I’ve been building toward:

(gesturing outward)

A world that no longer needs the Crystal Gems.

[She only looks at the Director with revulsion.]

THE DIRECTOR (CONT’D)

(smirking)

It’s nothing personal, Garnet. In fact, I might have booked you a tour if you had just asked nicely!

GARNET

I’ve seen enough already.

[She leaps over the railing and lands in the assembly area.]

GARNET (CONT’D)

(projecting her voice)

This is all coming with me! Don’t get in my way!

[The Director descends after her down a flight of grid-iron stairs.]

THE DIRECTOR

(facetiously)

Now slow down, there’s a whole procedure to this. You know, paper-work, red-tape, it’s quite the act of congress—

GARNET

These creatures belong with us at the temple where they can be helped. Not chaffing against the walls of these cages!

THE DIRECTOR

(getting serious)

I’m not just going to let you waltz out of here with years of research that easy.

GARNET

(brushing past)

Watch me.

[The Director reaches out and grabs her arm. Just as she tries to yank it back, she discovers herself being thrown almost half-way across the room. She quickly recovers, sliding back several feet with an expression of shock on her face.

Several troopers approach the scene, but the Director merely waves them back.]

THE DIRECTOR

Easy, boys. Let me handle this.

(to Garnet)

Last chance to end this nicely…

[Regaining her composure, she tries to dart past him, but is quickly body-checked into the wall of a nearby cage. Grunting in pain, she forces him off, following through with a series of bare-fisted punches.

Despite the force of the blows, the Director shrugs them off and replies with a haymaker of his own. It’s just enough to knock her off balance. She pauses, once again astonished. A **human** holding his own against a gem.]

GARNET

…Who **are** you…?

THE DIRECTOR

(wiping a stream of glimmering blood from his lip)

…You know…I won’t lie. I’m kind of insulted you don’t remember me…

GARNET (CONT’D)

Remember…?

THE DIRECTOR

(lunging at her)

Of COURSE!

(while trading blows)

But then *pant* what is there worth remembering about boring old humans anyway? *grunt* Anyone in this building could tell you more about gems *huff* than you could about us!

But **no**! Why bother learning about the people you gave your **LIVES** to protect! *oof* Unless **we** weren’t what you were protecting…

[The battle grows ever more heated, the Director throwing punches with the weight of his accusations.]

THE DIRECTOR (CONT’D)

So, what? Just wanted a summer getaway? A hidey-hole away from Homeworld?! *gah* An escape hatch at **our** expense?!

GARNET

**ENOUGH…!**

…Who. **ARE**. You…

[They both pause, a tense silence between them. After a moment of panting with exhaustion, the Director merely extends his hand and drags his fingers along the wall of a nearby cage. It’s surface hums with static as its energy reaches out into his body, snaking down his veins and arteries with golden light.]

THE DIRECTOR

…I’m you…

**TO BE CONTINUED… … …**


	3. Cry.B.Org Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet finally confronts the leader of the enigmatic organization known as Cry.B.Org (Cryomorphic Being research Organization). She learns of how his past has intersected with that of the Crystal Gems, and of his plans for their future…

GARNET

**ENOUGH…!**

…Who. **ARE**. You…

[They both pause, a tense silence between them. After a moment of panting with exhaustion, the Director merely extends his hand and drags his fingers along the wall of a nearby cage. It’s surface hums with static as its energy reaches out into his body, snaking down his veins and arteries with golden light[[1]](https://optimusprimereviewshome.wordpress.com/2019/05/02/cryborg-pt2-steven-universe-fan-script/?theme_preview=true&iframe=true&frame-nonce=e4852cbc5e&calypso_token=e33dd1ce-886d-4852-aa92-7dbd4a29f584#_ftn1).]

THE DIRECTOR

…I’m you…

…or part of me is at least…

**BEGIN FLASHBACK:**

[A series of stylized vignettes passes across the screen as the Director tells his story.]

GILGAMESH (V.O)

I was there all those eons ago, leading the charge where humanity was concerned. Rose didn’t like us joining the fray, but we did it anyway.

[A lone warrior stands above a crowd of ancient humans, rallying them to his side. He leads them into battle against a throng of gem warriors. They fight to the last, until only he is left.]

I was in the thick of the fighting when it happened…the Diamonds’ answer to our defiance…

[A blinding beam of light split descends from the sky, splitting the earth and shattering any gems caught in its direct path. His body is rent by the torrent of exploding shards and searing light. Then the screen abruptly goes dark…]

At first my body tried to fight it…but I couldn’t hold out forever…eventually I awoke, quite literally, a new man…

[His body materializes as a red silhouette on a dark background, contorting and writhing with agony. The screen eventually grows lighter again as he rises off a stone altar, greeted by crowds of his doting followers.]

When I came to, you were nowhere to be found. All they told me was that we’d won. We could go home…What’s more I was a hero, or to them now, a **god**…

[In the next scene is crowned a king in the ancient city of Babylon, surrounded by the adulation of thousands. Despite their jubilance, he slumps on his thrown looking harrowed and jaded.]

(dead-pan)

…Whoopee…

[He stares out into the night sky, a troubled look on his face.]

But I knew better…there’s no way Rose could have finished the fight so easily…Homeworld was still out there, waiting to strike back who-knows-when. And I was cursed to ponder when…

But I had hobbies to keep me busy in the mean-time. Mainly filling in the gaps you left for me…

[A quick succession of scenes passes. First, he reads gem hieroglyphs off an Egyptian obelisk as a scribe. Then he delves into ancient gem ruins with a retinue of soldiers as a Roman centurion. Next, he inspects the work of a brotherhood of alchemists, experimenting with gem crystals, as a wealthy noble in the Middle-Ages.

Finally, we shift back to normal animation, seeing him as a navigator on the voyage of Captain Dewey and Buddy Buddwick. They’re caught in a storm and assaulted by a gem-sea-monster. Just as things seem grim, a towering figure appears out of the darkness: Obsidian. The crewmen all look with reverence and fear at this strange new sight, but he glares at the giant being with resentment, all too familiar with their rescuer.

We then see Captain Dewey and his crew on the beach, pleading with Obsidian to stay in the new-world.]

OBSIDIAN

Very well…but I can’t promise you I won’t interfere again.

[The crew all cheer, save for Gil still eyeing Obsidian with animosity as her gigantic form struts away over the hill. A time-lapse of the hill shows sculptors carving Obsidian’s likeness into the cliff-face and Beach City being built in the distance.

We see Rose spectating from the top of BROODING HILL at SUNSET, a peaceful, affectionate look on her face. It fades when she notices her visitor’s approach. Gil appears on the hill behind her, removing his tri-cornered cap.]

GILGAMESH

…So we meet again…

… … …

…You never wrote…

ROSE

(facing away)

…There wasn’t much worth writing about…

GILGAMESH

(confronting her)

Not in five millennia?!

ROSE

…The fighting’s over, Gil…Your planet is free, **you** are free. I thought you’d be living your life, enjoying your wonderful planet.

GILGAMESH

Living this long’s worn on me…But it might’ve been worth it, knowing what we all almost died for…

Did we do it, Rose…? Did we **destroy** the Diamonds…?

ROSE

Destroy? We fought to **liberate** your world, not to destroy anything if we didn’t have to!

GILGAMESH

That conclusion was foregone. If Bismuth were still here she’d back me up!

ROSE

(resentful)

Well, I took her advice…

GILGAMESH

So…you did it?

ROSE

(conflicted)

I thought…I thought if Pink was gone, they’d have no reason to stay…they wouldn’t care, they’d just leave…but I was **wrong**…

GILGAMESH

Pink…? That’s it? Of all the Diamonds you could have taken down, you only got **her**?

ROSE

(despondent)

It was **her** world…It was enough…

GILGAMESH

(outrage building)

“Enough”…? Three of four in the Diamond Pantheon still live…and have been plotting their vengeance against this world for **thousands** of years…and you thought only **one** was **remotely**—!

ROSE

**IT WAS ENOUGH!!!**

[He’s shocked into silence by her eruption of anger…but even more so when she breaks down into tears. He quickly drops to his knees and consoles her in his arms.]

ROSE (CONT’D)

…We lost everyone…*sob*…It’s just me, Garnet, Pearl…and a little Amethyst…*sob*…everyone else is gone, or turned into these…**things**…because of **me**…

GILGAMESH

(consoling)

They’d have suffered worse if you hadn’t done something…we **all** would have.

[Eventually she wipes away her tears, rises to her feet and descends the hill, looking back at Gilgamesh forlornly.]

ROSE

I’m sorry, Gil. I wish I could have done more.

GILGAMESH

There **is** more we can do, Rose! We can work together. We can still fight them—

ROSE

—**No**! As long as they think they’ve won, they won’t come back and Earth will be safe…

GILGAMESH

But they **didn’t** win, and they **know** that. As long as Earth stands as a reminder of their failure, they’ll be back to finish the job—

ROSE

(desperate)

—The war cost them too much! They have no reason to return!

GILGAMESH

—You gave them as much credit for acting **reasonable** before and look what they did!

ROSE

It’s **over**, Gil!

(brushing past him)

There’s nothing more left to do, except pick up the pieces…

[Gil merely looks on as Rose walks away, as if being carried by the gentle sea-breeze.]

GILGAMESH

…“Pick up the pieces”…

GILGAMESH (V.O)

So I did…

[We see another scene of Gilgamesh standing in the Oval Office, watching with resolve as President Woodrow Wilson signs the charter for Cry.b.org. Finally we see him overseeing the construction of Cry.b.org’s first facility outside of Empire City]

**END FLASHBACK:**

**INT. HOLDING AREA**

THE DIRECTOR

(gesturing around him)

And with those pieces, I forged the sword that will protect humanity when the Crystal Gems cannot…or **will **not.

And I will not allow centuries of work to be undone in one night…

[He then motions for his soldiers to close in around Garnet. Seeing them inching closer with weapons drawn, she lunges for the Director, getting him in a half-nelson.]

GARNET

Stop! Don’t move any further!

[The troopers hesitate.]

THE DIRECTOR

Do it!

[Without another trace of doubt they fire a gauntlet of beams into Garnet, catching the Director in the crossfire. They both scream in pain before:]

**FADE TO BLACK**

**FADE IN**

**INT. HOLDING CELL**

[Sapphire and Ruby slowly rouse into consciousness, both trapped in a cell divided by a destabilizer field. Realizing this, they paw at the field, wincing as the feedback sparks against their forms.]

THE DIRECTOR

Yeah…I hate to be **that** sinister criminal mastermind, but…

[The Director appears outside their cell, looking none too pleased with a purple shiner and an ice-pack perched on his forehead.]

THE DIRECTOR (CONT’D)

(turning to leave)

Just take it easy for a while and you’ll get your phone-call.

[With that, they’re left with only each other for company.]

RUBY

What do we do now?

SAPPHIRE

…We sit tight…and we wait…

[Not looking too sure, Ruby turns and leans against the barrier, hoping she’s right. Sapphire descends to the floor, her single eye blinked shut in meditation.]

**CAMERA ZOOMS OUT:**

[The camera distends from the scene, passing over the facility and arriving over BEACH CITY until closing in on:]

**INT. STEVEN’S ROOM – NIGHT**

[Steven sleeps soundly under his comforter before jolting awake.]

STEVEN

*gasp* Garnet!

**CUT TO:**

**INT. GREG’S VAN – NIGHT**

[Greg’s van speeds down the freeway with the rest of the CG’s inside, pondering their next move. Lion is with them, licking his paws in disinterest.]

STEVEN

(pacing with worry)

You were right all along. We shouldn’t have trusted him, and now he has Ruby and Sapphire…

PERIDOT

Well, I won’t say I—*mph*

CONNIE

(covering Peridot’s mouth)

What matters now is getting them back.

AMETHYST

And not letting these “Cry-**babies”** get to us like before.

STEVEN

(nodding)

Right. I saw the inside of their base from Garnet’s memories. I think I’ve got a plan.

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. CRYBORG FACILITY – NIGHT**

[The van pulls up just outside the barbed-wire fence surrounding the facility. Inside the van, Lion lets out a muted roar, opening a portal the CG’s quickly file into, emerging in the base LOCKER ROOM.

They follow Steven through the halls until he stops outside the threshold of the MESS HALL. Inside is a crowd of soldiers all tucking into their evening meals. One of the soldiers, the commando in fact, rises from her seat and raises her glass.]

COMMANDO

To our successful test runs! And our future as the **true **defenders of humanity!

TROOPERS

*cheering with approval*

COMMANDO

And let’s not leave out our friends! Let’s raise our glasses to the clean-up crew—I mean, **Crystal Gems**!

TROOPERS

*laughing*

LAPIS

Clean up **this**!

[Lapis appears behind them, spraying their faces with the liquid from their own drinks. She then conjures great torrents of water from the pipes and kitchen sinks, hemming in the confused soldiers with walls of fluid. They stumble around in a daze as they’re pelted with their own trays by Peridot’s metal powers.

A few try to rush for the weapon racks, but their disruptor rifles rise from their brackets and float in the air just out of reach.]

PERIDOT

It’s time for dinner **and** a show, you clods!

Now…**dance**! *evil laughter*

[She wills the disruptor rifles to fire of their own accord, sending the troopers scattering in a comical display. With the Cryborg troopers distracted, the rest of the CG’s rush down the halls towards:]

**INT. HOLDING CELLS**

[Steven arrives in Ruby and Sapphire’s cell, both gems elated to see him. Steven uses his half-human body to phase through the barriers and free them. They both hug Steven before reforming into Garnet.]

STEVEN

(performing a stern imitation of Garnet)

“_I’m not going to say anything, but I expect you to know that was wrong_…”

GARNET

(blushing smile)

How long were you waiting to get me back for that?

**INT. HOLDING AREA**

[The CG’s all gather in the menagerie and start fanning out.]

GARNET

Quickly! We’ve got to get all these gems out of here—

THE DIRECTOR

Leaving so soon?

[The Director appears behind them, flanked by a retinue of troopers.]

THE DIRECTOR (CONT’D)

I hope you’ll at least give us a good review…

STEVEN

It doesn’t have to be this way, Gil! We **can **work together, but you have to stop this!

THE DIRECTOR

I’m sorry, Steven. But one last test remains for my boys: seeing how they fare against the “old guard”.

[While saying this, the Director types a few commands into a device built into his wrist-watch. A hydraulic hum sounds throughout the chamber, heralding a cargo crane lowering in a package. It is a large robotic suit, similar in appearance to the one built by Peridot in _Back to the Barn_. It drops to the ground with an earth-rattling thud, clacking its robotic pincer and revving its other drill-tipped arm with menace.]

PEARL

(whispering aside to Steven)

Don’t tell Peridot. We’ll never hear the—

[The robot is joined by several other mechanical monstrosities, these ones lanky and lithe, crawling down the mezzanine like gibbons. They superficially resemble Pearl’s robot from the same episode, only instead of looking graceful and whimsical, they appear creepy and gangling.]

PEARL (CONT’D)

(indignant)

—*hmph* You know, I’m starting to think she’s right! You people are so unoriginal!

THE DIRECTOR

(smiling)

We prefer to call it “innovation on existing principles”.

(snaps his fingers)

[The robots all charge forward to engage the Crystal Gems. Steven, Connie and Amethyst all contend with the lumbering robot-suit. Steven boosts Connie into the air with his shield, allowing her to slash down at the robot with her sword.

It parries the blow with its claw and brings it drill-arm to bear against Steven’s shield. It grinds against its surface, rattling Steven’s teeth. Just then, Amethyst’s whip wraps itself around the drill-arm, just keeping it from breaking through his shield.

Meanwhile, Garnet and Pearl take on the trio of slender-man looking robots. Pearl fires a barrage of lasers from her spear and Garnet launches her rocket gauntlets into the group. The robots all scatter, clambering over the cages and swinging from the rafters. The gems stand back-to-back as the drones leap at them from the shadows, slashing with claws and lashing with electrically charged tendrils.

The Director watches the ensuing melee with interest from the sidelines. His spectatorship is quickly interrupted when Lion leaps out of the shadows and blasts away at his bodyguards with a sonic roar. The troopers are blasted off their feet or tossed against nearby cages, but the Director manages to quickly recover.]

THE DIRECTOR

Ohhh…I remember **you**.

[Lion charges him again, but gets grappled and thrown into the barrier of a nearby cage.

Amethyst finally manages to pry away the robot-suit’s drill arm. Steven and Connie take the opportunity to hammer away at its thick armor, but barely make a dent. Amethyst then manifests another whip and wraps it around the robot-suit’s legs, managing to topple it over. Connie then clambers onto the suit’s hull and slashes away at the cockpit, leaving deep cuts in the canopy.

One of the spindly robots fighting Pearl turns and sees this development. It quickly disengages and slinks out of sight. It reemerges behind the group assaulting the suit, picking them off and dragging them into the shadows one-by-one. Now free, the suit hobbles to its feet and switches targets.

Seeing Garnet dismember one of the spindly drones, it lumbers forward and seizes her in its claw, beginning to press its whirring drill into her face. She just barely manages to hold it back with her gauntlets. Pearl is distracted, trying to dodge the other drone, but leaps backwards into the air and hefts her spear into the suit’s cockpit. It shatter’s through the poly-crystalline glass, piercing the back of the harness just to the right of the suit’s startled driver. She smiles with satisfaction before returning to her melee with the drone.

The third drone watches from the shadows, holding a struggling Connie and Steven in its claws while squeezing the air out of Amethyst in its tendril. Connie and Steven manage to each squeeze an arm out of its grip, reaching out for each other. They fuse into Stevonnie in midair, yanking the robot down with them as they drop to the floor. Amethyst gets loose enough to power-roll away, doubling back to crush the drone into scrap.

Pearl still duels with the final drone, jabbing at it with her spear as it dodges each strike, emitting a chittering sort of “laugh”. It catches her off balance and wraps its tendrils around her body, squeezing the life out of her body. She looks into its glowing red optic with horror until she finally relents, her body exploding in a cloud of mist. It emits another array of distortled chortles before Amethyst’s whip wraps itself around its neck-joint, popping off its reciever in a shower of sparks.]

STEVEN

PEARL!

[He stoops down and plucks Pearl’s gem from the ground, cradling it in his arms with worry. Garnet stands over the robot-suit, tearing off its canopy and hoisting its driver into the air.

The Director continues to grapple with Lion, tossing him into the midst of the Crystal Gems as they begin to reconvene. He looks around to see his mechanized forces routed and the Crystal Gems advancing closer to finish the fight. Thinking quickly, he types some more commands into his wrist-computer.

Just then, a giant wall of disruptor energy manifests between the two parties, dividing the entire room.]

THE DIRECTOR

Well, it looks like we’ve arrived at a bit of a stalemate.

AMETHYST

Heh! Is that what you call **losing**?

COMMANDO (O.S)

I don’t know, what do **you** call it?

[They look behind them to see troopers filing into the upper sections of the mezzanine, aiming their disruptor rifles at the group. The Commando then tosses a pair of disembodied gems onto the ground below, slowly reforming back into an exhausted Lapis and Peridot.]

THE DIRECTOR

(grinning)

…Like I said…stalemate…

STEVONNIE

…Is that really all that matters to you? Showing us up…?

THE DIRECTOR

(snapping)

That’s not the **beginning** of what matters to me…

(calming)

*sigh* But I’m not blind. I know this all seems like ingratitude for saving our species from extinction…I suppose it was just my way of thanking you to prove we could protect ourselves, if you can believe that…

[With that, the Director types some more commands into his wrist computer and the disruptor barrier dissolves between them.]

THE DIRECTOR (CONT’D)

(speaking into his wrist)

All personnel stand down and prepare to release all non-essential assets into the Crystal Gem’s custody.

[The troopers all look at each other, confused but compliant in lowering their weapons.]

STEVONNIE

(skeptical)

What exactly counts as “non-essential”.

THE DIRECTOR

Any corrupted gem-creatures or other sapient artefacts. The rest stays with us.

[As he says this, he types more commands into his wrist-computer. All cages in the room begin restricting and poofing their occupants, while the vault door automatically closes and bolts shut.]

THE DIRECTOR (CONT’D)

So, what do you say…? We even?

[The Crystal Gems all look at each other for a moment, unsure what to make of the gesture. After a while Garnet simply nods and they fan out to collect and bubble the panoply of poofed gems, Stevonnie un-fusing. While they do so, the Director approaches Steven as he teleports away a bubble.]

THE DIRECTOR (CONT’D)

*sigh*…I suppose it was all for naught anyway, eh, Steven?

I only wish I could have been there to see it!

STEVEN

To see what?

THE DIRECTOR

The defeat of the **Diamonds**! It must have been an epic battle, one for the ages! Although, I imagine you still gave them a merciful death. Noble, even if they didn’t deserve it.

I still look forward to hearing all the details *cough* if you’re still up for—

STEVEN

Defeated…? Wait, no, you’ve got it all wrong! We didn’t defeat them.

THE DIRECTOR

Wha—? But wait, you said—

STEVEN

I said we didn’t have to worry anymore…because we made **peace** with them!

THE DIRECTOR

(stunned)

Made…peace…I don’t…understand…

STEVEN

I know it sounds hard to believe, but I think I got through to them! I guess it helped that I’m—

(lifting his shirt)

—one of them.

THE DIRECTOR

(exasperated)

W-What?! What on earth do you mean?!

STEVEN (CONT’D)

You see, Pink Diamond wasn’t like the others. She felt oppressed by them too, which is why she felt for humanity. She wanted to protect us, to stop the other Diamonds from taking over Earth, but they wouldn’t listen…

So the only way she could help Earth was to disguise herself as a Rose Quartz rebel and fight on our behalf.

[As the Director listens to him explain, his face goes through a gauntlet of expressions: fear, betrayal, disbelief. Steven almost doesn’t notice as he grows more excited and optimistic relating his experiences.]

STEVEN (CONT’D)

I know. I was overwhelmed too, but that’s not all. Rose couldn’t keep up the fight forever and, as Pink, resorted to faking her own shattering…which didn’t work out too well, as you could probably tell.

But that’s how I got the other Diamonds to listen—even White! Once they realized what happened, they helped us heal the corrupted gems. I think they’re really open to mending their ways. You should see it for yourself! I’m sure they’d like to talk to y—

THE DIRECTOR

**STOP!!!**

[Steven pauses, everyone looking at the Director.

He’s a wreck, just barely holding it together. Steven finally realizes how hard he’s taking it.]

THE DIRECTOR (CONT’D)

(hyperventilating)

Well, I—I uh—I—I think we’ve all got a lot to think about now.

( slowly regaining his composure)

Now that…you have what you came for…our business is concluded…Now, if you would please…

(gravely)

**Get off my base**.

[Steven looks discouraged, but he and the Crystal Gems comply.]

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. CRYBORG BASE PERIMETER – NIGHT**

The CG’s all traipse out to Greg’s van, exhausted, bruised, the tone rather indeterminate.

AMETHYST

So…uhhhh…what do we do now?

GARNET

I don’t rightly know. Most of the remaining corrupted gems on Earth have been accounted for now…

(visor flashing)

…Or soon will be by Cryborg.

AMETHYST

So…what? We’re out of a job now?

GARNET

I wouldn’t say—

AMETHYST

(panicking)

—But that’s what we **do**! That’s our whole shtick! We fight monsters and bad-guys and—and go out for pizzas, I mean we’re—hey—

(awkward singing)

WE ARE THE CRYSTAL GEMS

WE ALWAYS SAVE THE DAY—

Ha-ha. Come on, sing it with me!

LAPIS

But…there’s got to be more to being a Crystal Gem than that!

PERIDOT

Yeah! We just joined up! Now it’s all over?!

[A solemn note hangs in the air, everyone unsure of themselves. Steven himself looks rather dispirited, clutching Pearl’s disembodied gem with worry. But after a few moments of reflection he steps forward.]

STEVEN

No…it’s not over.

[The rest of the group eyes Steven with anticipation.]

STEVEN (CONT’D)

We’ve finally achieved everything the Crystal Gems have fought for over thousands of years. But we’re more than a cause, we’re a family.

[They smile, their spirits buoyed by his sentiment.]

STEVEN (CONT’D)

We’ve had it rough the past few days…but if anything, they’ve shown us that Earth is in good hands, whether Crystal Gems’ or Cryborg’s…

But it’s not just Earth that needs our help now…

[He points up to the sky, up in the direction of Home-world’s galaxy in the clear, starry sky.]

STEVEN (CONT’D)

We still have unfinished business on Home-world. We’ve got new ideas to spread, old ones to challenge, minds to change and hearts to open, so many more people who need to know what the Crystal Gems have always stood for, and always will!

Now we can do all that knowing we’ll have a home to come back to!

[Steven holds out his hand to the center of the group.]

STEVEN (CONT’D)

Are you with me?

[With renewed spirit, they all happily place their palms over his.]

**CROSSFADE TO:**

**EXT. THE CRYSTAL GEM TEMPLE – MORNING**

[The Crystal Gems are busy making preparations for their second voyage to Home-world. Steven hugs his dad good bye once more when he hears the hum of the warp-pad in his beach house. Amethyst steps out of the front screen-door.]

STEVEN

Are we all set?

AMETHYST

Yup! The last of ‘em’s done marinatin’ in that good ol’ **Diyamond jewce**!

PERIDOT

Do you **have** to keep calling it that?

STEVEN

Alright then, let’s get moving.

[With that, the CG’s all board Pink’s Legship and begin their ascent through the atmosphere. Steven briefly glances at a view of Earth through the ship’s holographic display. He glances once again at Pearl’s gem, still worried that she hasn’t reformed yet, but still has an optimistic look on his face as he waves a fond farewell. They then coast through the stars towards their new home-away-from-home: Home-world.]

**EPILOGUE**

**DARKNESS**

[A shaft of light cuts into total darkness as a door opens into a spacious room.]

**INT. THE DIRECTOR’S OFFICE**

[The Director walks into his office, passing a gallery of collected artefacts and relics. Prominently featured among them are a series of bas-reliefs and frescoes collected from ancient civilizations across the globe.

They portray various scenes but all have common themes: cities being destroyed by gem war machines, gem injectors descending from the sky, human warriors being slaughtered by gem soldiers.

He arrives at his desk and slumps down in his chair, rubbing his eyes with enervation. After a few moments pondering, he activates his intercom.]

COMMANDO (VOX)

Yes, sir?

THE DIRECTOR

Tell the tech-boys to bring Project Xenophon back online…

COMMANDO (VOX)

Right away, sir!

[He then turns in his swivel chair, a window in his office wall slowly opening with a mechanized hum. He looks out on a hangar bay, illuminated by work-lights and the periodic sparks of welding torches.

They all illuminate the massive frame of a vessel under construction. Printed in bold on its flank are the words: THE XENOPHON.

The Director steeples his hands together as the camera slowly pans out into the hangar, resting in the innards of this behemoth vessel of war.]

**FIN**

[[1]](https://optimusprimereviewshome.wordpress.com/2019/05/02/cryborg-pt2-steven-universe-fan-script/?theme_preview=true&iframe=true&frame-nonce=e4852cbc5e&calypso_token=e33dd1ce-886d-4852-aa92-7dbd4a29f584#_ftnref1) Similar to what happened to Steven when reaching through the disruptor fields on Peridot’s ship.


End file.
